


Sleepover

by brinnsprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Illustrations, Multi, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnsprite/pseuds/brinnsprite
Summary: I really liked your prompts! They make me wish I could write and get into things more but this'll have to do instead orz.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limesparrow/gifts).



  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really liked your prompts! They make me wish I could write and get into things more but this'll have to do instead orz.


End file.
